Shadows of the Past
by lightwood912
Summary: (Sequel to Goodbye- Read that first) Two years have passed since the demise of the Dragon Queen, and Berk is living in peace with the dragons. However, it is not to last. Now, an enemy from Hiccups mysterious past is threatening everything he cares about. Now, Hiccup must protect his family and friends any way he can. Even if it means he has to lose the ones he loves.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Full Summary:** _It has been two years since the demise of the Dragon Queen, and Berk is living peacefully with the dragons. However, it is not to last. When a dangerous enemy from Hiccup's past threatens everything he cares about, Hiccup is determined to keep his friends and family safe, and fight this himself. But, the riders aren't just going to sit back and let that happen. With the dragons and the tribes of the Archipelago at stake, the riders must unlock the secrets of Hiccup's mysterious past to win this war._

 _But, Hiccup will not allow this, he will make sure they stay out of this war. Even if it means losing the people he loves._

 _(I don't own anything but the plot and OC's)_

* * *

The wind howled as the small particles of frozen water fell, being swept into the current of the air. It was a small snowstorm that seemed to grow worse every hour. The oceans were blistering cold and ice was already started to form on the sides of the ships that had anchored.

A fleet of heavily armed ships, with huge metal spikes and parchment sails had docked in a large area under a mountain; with thick ice walls surrounding them as cover from the storm. The ships crowded around a huge mass of bubbling water, cold bubbles bursting like a volcanic hot spring. Dragons chained and dressed metal armour, were confined to the deck of the ships, trying to get close to each other in an effort to find some sort of warmth from the storm. Men hunched in thick furs and holding spears patrolled the decks, while their mates rested in their quarters.

Cold bitter air brought in the snow, like ash in the skies. The storm was growing and showed no signs of mercy tonight. One man, with a bold, huge, muscular figure, dressed in a cloak of black dragon scales, a leather belt with a gold sun design, black fur boots and gripping a staff with a sharp hook on the end. He kept a hard gaze on the mass of bubbles, deep in thought. His face was decorated with vicious dragon claw scars, hard and dark, green eyes and a shroud of black dreadlocks framed his head. He detached his metal arm from his left shoulder, revealing a marred stump from where his left arm should've been.

Scratching the skin on his stump, from the salt the wind carried, his mind thought back to the letter he received not too long ago. The letter had been given to him by a messenger from the South, stating a meeting was to take place in a few weeks to discuss an issue that was growing. Said issue was the deaths of some of their fellow dragon hunters, auctioneers and warlords. Just last week they got word of the murder of Alvin the Treacherous. He wasn't officially part of their combined army, but he would've been useful for a few extra ships and supplies.

Someone had been going around and killing parts of their team. One-by-one. An assassin had been spilling the blood of warlords and dragon trappers, spilling their blood in an ill temper. No one knew who he, or she, was.

An explosion and the surprised screams of his men snapped his attention from his thoughts to sight that was happening behind him. Fire was eating its way thought the wooden decks of the ship and the sails. Smoke lifted through the wind the wind of the snowstorm, explosions from more ships. The fleet was slowly being chewed away by the fire. But what caused the fire, made the man growl dangerously.

Dragons

Lots of them

They filled the space of the area their fleet was hidden in, and they flew straight; the wind of the storm not faltering their flight.

Hastily strapping his metal back to what was left of his shoulder, the man growled as he witnessed the dragons begin to breathe fire onto the ships. Men took up weapons and shields, while some went to aim and fir giant crossbows; in hopes to trap the dragons.

The decks of the ships were set alight in oily fire that spread wildly. The sails were ripped and burning, soldiers screamed in pain and fear as the dragons continued to attack. The huge man walked down to the deck of his ship, his scale cloak wafting in the wind as the storm strengthened. He gripped his staff tightly as his anger flared.

Releasing a low snarl he roared at the nearest armoured dragon, ordering it to attack. But it didn't. The dragon whined, bowing its head and shuffled back. The man growled at the dragon in rage, and raised his staff, intending to strike it for its disobedience. The blow was about to land when a voice interrupted him.

"The dragons longer obey you, Drago"

The man, Drago, turned to find someone standing behind him.

The person was a man, while his figure wasn't really intimidating, he radiated confidence, anger and power. He stood at 6 foot 1, wore a mask that covered his whole face; except his eyes. A blood red cape with golden embroidery at the hem and a thick, brown, fur collar, flowed with the wind from the man's shoulders. He wore a basic green tunic and leather pants with black leather armour, consisting of belt straps and buckles, covering his chest and shoulders, and brown leather padding on his stomach and down the sides of his legs. Drago could see that his hair was shaggy and unkempt, and tied in a short loose braid. In the man's hand was a pointed silver cane with a golden dragon head for a handle.

Drago readied his bull hook staff in defence. "Who are you?"

The man gave no reply.

"Who are you?!" Drago repeated angrily, as the chaos of burning ships continued around him. "You're the assassin, aren't you? You've been killing those men associated with _him_. And now, you have come for me."

The man again gave no reply. But, pulled his cane forward and split it down the middle, breaking it in half vertically. Now the man held two thin, sharp, metal swords with half of the dragon head as a handle each. Drago was intrigued. This person had disguised his weapons as a tool for helping the injured or weak walk. Whoever this person was, he was not to be underestimated.

Drago shouted as he swung his staff for the attack. The man easily blocked it and pushed Drago back a few steps. This continued; Drago wildly, but strategically, swung blows at the assassin, in attempts to maim or kill him, while the assassin blocked or dodged the attacks by bending backwards, or jumping over Drago to try and stab him from behind. Drago was getting tired, his rage was burning out and the smoke from the burning ships stung his eyes. The assassin noticed, and immediately took advantage. He pushed Drago back once more, stepping back a few steps, holding his two swords at his side. He raised them slightly, and pressed a button concealed as a dragon's eye on the handle of the sword.

The swords were instantly coated in flames.

Drago's eyes widened in surprise; feeling fear creep up his spine for the first time in many years. The assassin advanced on him, swinging his blades at his staff, creating sparks as the blades made contact. Drago tried to block the blows, but found he was getting weaker by the second. He was shocked when one of the assassin's swings swiped off his dragon skin cloak, and the next slicing the straps that held his prosthetic arm in place. Drago watched as the metal arm fell onto the now burning deck of the ship they stood on. Using this distraction, the assassin swiped Drago's staff, cutting it in half then proceeded to place a blow at his legs.

The assassin stood, looming over Drago as said man clutched at his right leg, trying to compress the deep cut the thin blade created. Drago's hands, which were soaked in his own blood, grabbed his fallen cloak and tied it around his bleeding leg.

"Who are you?" Drago asked once again, panting in grimace.

The man standing in front of him slowly moved his hands up to his helmet and gently lifted it from his head. The face before Drago wasn't one he had expected. The face had a sharp and angled jaw, with light beard stubble, auburn hair that fell over forest green eyes that seemed to cage dancing fire and pale skin was littered with faint freckles, like a sky full of stars. This wasn't the face of a man, but the face of a _boy_.

Finally, the boy spoke:

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third"

Drago stared at the boy in front of him for a few seconds before chuckling darkly.

"Stoick's little runt, huh? A lot of us thought you were dead."

"Nah, I'm too stubborn to die." Hiccup replied with a small smile on his lips. "Besides, I can't go to Valhalla just yet. I still gotta take care of you guys."

Drago's smile disappeared and turned serious "Do you really think you can stop us? Stop _him_?!"

"As a matter of fact, I do think that. And I will stop him."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that? ' _Him'_ losing a few allies won't be enough to stop him."

"I know. That's why I'm using you to send a message. A message saying that, while he is growing stronger, so am I." Hiccup stated.

"If you think I will pass that message on to him personally, you are mistaken."

Hiccup coldly smirked. "Oh no. You don't have to go anywhere. I'm sure you being cold and dead will be enough for him to get and understand."

Drago lifted himself to his feet, ignoring the flaring pain from his leg. "Ah, but you see Hiccup, you seem to forget," he begins as he bends down to pick up one of the halves of the broken bull hook staff and faces Hiccup.

"I CONTROL THE DRAGONS!"

Drago sharply turned to the bubbling mass in the ocean, swinging the half of his staff in the air, yelling out loudly and wildly. Emerging from the bubbles was a dark and very large, spiky dragon with two big horns protruding from the sides of its head and huge multiple wings. The front side of its body is covered with burr-like spikes; large thick frills protruded from the back of its head to form a mane-like frill. It had big, bright, turquoise eyes that were rimmed with red, giving it an evil, yet tired look.

Drago smirked as he gazed upon this creature. This Bewilderbeast. "You see Hiccup; you can't defeat us. You never will. We are too powerful. Now," His look turned mad and sinister. "Finish h-" Drago sharply cut himself off as he turned to where he last saw Hiccup standing, only to find he wasn't there anymore.

"You know, it seems _you're_ actually the forgetful one today, Drago!" a voice called out.

Looking up, Drago found Hiccup on the back of a black dragon that could only be identified as a Night Fury. They were hovering next to the large dragons head with the dragons that had attacked earlier, and his enslaved dragons behind them.

"Don't you remember what I said earlier?" Hiccup exclaimed. "'The dragons no longer obey you!'"

Drago stood frozen as all the dragons hovering in the air glared down on him, even the Bewilderbeast was.

"Oh, and before I forget. I really appreciate your assistance in delivering this message"

Hiccup shifted his head to the giant dragon. Raised his hand to his neck and quickly making a swiping motion in front of it. The Bewilderbeast understood the silent order and faced Drago; opening up its huge mouth, revealing a large row of big, sharp, teeth.

While Drago could only stand and watch as a huge blast shot from the dragons throat and encased him and his entire burning fleet in giant spikes of ice.

* * *

 **A/N (Please Read! Important (maybe) info!)**

 **Hello Readers,**

 **I hope you enjoyed this prologue of the sequel of 'Goodbye' (I'm actually quite proud of it)**

 **I thought i might start the story off by telling everyone that the 'Man' isn't Drago; just to make that clear.**

 **And to answer another question i get asked frequently, is that, Valka will be in the story. (I guess that's evident since Drago was somewhat involved in this).**

 **Anyhow, I have my HSC exams coming up and two weeks of holidays before that; so i will try to do some pre-written chapters during the holidays, and get them out during times of my exams to keep you guys happy.**

 **So, hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

 **Please review**

 **Till Next Time =D**


	2. Chapter I: Wedding Bells

**Chapter I: Wedding Bells**

* * *

Astrid sighed again as she continued to gaze up at the sky. She was sitting on the roof of her house with her chin resting on her knees. Dressed in a simple red tunic and spiked skirt; with her shoulder cuffs removed and her thick arm wraps replaced with plain arm guards, she waited patiently for the familiar screech of a Night Fury.

Glancing down to the village beneath her, she took in all the changes Berk underwent. It had been two years since Hiccup and Toothless had killed the Dragon Queen, now known as the 'Red Death', freeing the dragons from her tyranny and creating peace between the Vikings and dragons. It was a huge mark in Viking history. And the news travelled fast. By the time Hiccup woke up from his coma, letters from neighbouring tribes were requesting for them- more specifically Hiccup- to train dragons.

Of course a life with dragons didn't mean a perfect one.

In the first few months of the peace, there were multiple accidents and mishaps with the dragons settling on Berk. Dragons would snatch food, unintentionally set fire to houses when startled, and scared the farm animals so much they couldn't produce eggs and milk. It was difficult to solve these problems, since Hiccup was away at the Paradise Sanctuary at most times. But, when he was at Berk, the villagers would always rush to him for the answers.

It was hard to adjust to the changes of the people's lifestyle, but the dragons, and people, eventually settled down. Additional features to the structure of Berk were built, such as: feeding stations so the dragons wouldn't steal food from people, custom stables where the dragons could take up residence, grooming service lodges (especially for the Nadder's as they care for their vanity a lot) and fire prevention created by Hiccup. He had introduced Berk to a new sport called, 'Dragon Racing'. Replacing the tradition of the regatta, Vikings found Dragon racing more enjoyable; Berk had a new hobby and competitive entertainment.

Astrid smiled at the view of her home. It had changed for the better, all because of one person. Shifting her gaze back to the sky, she began to, again, wait for the silhouette of the Night Fury. It would have been another hour when her concentration was snapped by the call of her name.

"Astrid!"

Looking down to the front of her house, she saw a tall, thin woman with long auburn hair tied into three braids, looking up at her. Valka Haddock. Hiccup's long lost mother.

Valka had returned a year ago. After being taken away from Berk, by a Stormcutter she called 'Cloudjumper', she had lived in a sanctuary of her own for the past twenty-one years. Taking up residence in the icy home of the alpha dragon. A Bewilderbeast, she called it; the dragon king. A large, white mountainous, dragon with thick white frills, tipped grey at the ends, on top of its head. She had been keeping herself busy by interfering with the work of dragon trappers; by freeing the dragons they captured, and destroying their fortresses. While Valka had a vast knowledge of dragons through her twenty-one year experience, Hiccup's knowledge had exceeded hers.

Hiccup had unexpectedly found Valka last year. She had been on a patrol, with Cloudjumper, around the fortress of dragon trappers, to find that they weren't catching dragons, but setting them free. Apparently, a dragon rider had freed them from the tyranny of a man named Drago Bludvist, and convinced them to let the dragons go and turn their fortress into a rest stop for dragons travelling long distances. The leader of the dragon trappers, a man named Eret, son of Eret, had directed Valka to where could find the rider. Valka wasn't familiar with the area she was pointed to, and was snatched up from her dragon and brought to the Paradise Sanctuary, where she met her son, and was reunited with her husband a short while after.

Astrid smiled down at Valka before getting up and climbing down the side of her house, using the wooden spikes attached to the outside of the roof to assist her. When on the ground, Astrid walked to the front and greeted Valka with a bright smile. Hiccup's mother was dressed in a murky yellow tunic that was tucked into the wide belt around her waist; her skirt reached down to her ankles and draped to one side, revealing her right leg in wrap-leggings and thick boots. She was a pale, thin, but tall woman, but while her figure hinted to people that she wasn't a strong woman, Valka was pretty handy with a staff and had a very fierce temper.

"What were you doing up there, Astrid?" Valka asked.

"Nothing much," Astrid replied. "Just taking in the view, because it's such a nice day today and it's not like I was watching the skies for something." Her shoulders shivered with a nervous chuckle.

Valka smiled softly. "You miss, Hiccup?"

Astrid's shoulders sagged and casted her gaze to the ground. Hiccup had left Berk to go to the Sanctuary for urgent business. He didn't say what 'business' it was, but, he had said he would back in a week. That was a month ago, and he still hadn't returned.

"It's been a month, Valka." Astrid huffed. "He said he would be back in a week. I get that he might be busy with the Sanctuary, but he hardly comes to Berk now."

"Well, running a Sanctuary isn't easy. Trust me, I know. Even though I wasn't the alpha, I was an important part of the flock in my nest." Valka replied.

"I know, I know," Astrid lightly kicked at the dirt. "But, I just can't help feeling concerned. Especially with the way he's been acting these past few months."

Hiccup had been acting suspicious lately. At first, he was walking around the village at a fast pace, with his head down in deep concentration; everyone thought it was just Stoick getting him on edge by pressuring him to focus on becoming Chief. However, it seemed that wasn't the case, as Hiccup grew more troubled for reasons no one knew.

A week after he began to act strangely, Hiccup started to lock himself in his room for hours until he emerged; with a tired expression, hands covered in dark charcoal smudges and muttering in Dragonese, not speaking to anyone. He claimed he was busy, or just walked off, every time someone went to talk to him and he was constantly sending and receiving terror messages. The twins and Snotlout tried to intercept the messages multiple times, but each attempt resulted in getting their noses nearly ripped off.

Toothless was with him all the time, warning away others who got too close. The Night Fury was the only one Hiccup would talk to. On the rare occasion, Hiccup would walk through the village, mumbling rapidly in Dragonese to Toothless, who listened intently, while making wild arm gestures or carrying something tucked under his arm.

Valka sighed sadly. She had grown increasingly worried for her son at his sudden change in behaviour. She had hoped it would just be some sort of phase or short-term situation that needed his immediate attention that would be resolved after some time. However, her hopes had dashed away when it clearly wasn't one of the two possibilities.

"I'm worried about him too, Astrid," Valka admitted. "But, I fear that whatever it is that's going on in his head is something that we aren't meant to know yet."

Astrid groaned in frustration. "Ugh! I just wish he would let us in on this stuff. He should know that we will help him in any way we can! It's like he doesn't trust us!"

"I, too wish that Hiccup would share light to his recent, odd, behaviour. But, I don't know my son enough to understand his ways." Valka's posture slouched as she said that. She sighed, disheartened, her guilt creeping back in.

Astrid turned and leaned her back against the front door of her house. "You know, sometimes, I wonder if it's worth it."

"If what's worth it?"

"Being together with Hiccup."

Valka's eyes widened in shock. "W-why d-do you think that?!" she exclaimed with a stutter.

Astrid huffed. "Being together with Hiccup has its positives, but, it also has its negatives. He's sweet, compassionate, intelligent, and courageous. He is a lot of things. However, while he is all of that, he is heir to the throne of Berk and leader of the Paradise Sanctuary. And those roles come with responsibilities. He has a duty to Berk, while also being needed to manage the sanctuary. And these conflicting schedules are hardly leaving me and Hiccup any time to spend with each other or hanging out with the other riders. And, now with his strange and secretive behaviour, it makes me doubt how this relationship will work."

Astrid looked up to find Valka staring her with a bland gaze. Her stillness began to worry Astrid. After a few seconds Valka shifted gaze to the ground in thought. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head and told Astrid to follow her.

Confused, yet curious, Astrid obeyed. She walked at a steady pace behind Hiccup's mother wondering what Valka was going to do. The young shield maiden thought back to when Hiccup first asked her out. It was two months after the demise of the Queen before he gathered up the courage to ask her. Seven months later, after a large number a dates and flights, they were ready to start a relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend. They were both a little hesitant at first, due to Hiccup's busy schedule, but they, in the end, were willing to make it work.

They walked up to the Haddock family's house, heading into the main bedroom that Valka and Stoick shared. When Valka had returned, Hiccup had suggested that they should change the interior of the house and have a fresh start as a whole family. Both Stoick and Valka agreed, thinking it was a good idea. It had taken a couple of months, but the end result was worth it.

Now, the fireplace was moved to the left side of the house, where a chimney Hiccup installed for smoke ventilation, along with the kitchen area. A small storage room was installed on the opposite side. Stoick and Valka had a bedroom located at the back of the house, connected to a washroom. While a large shed was built for Valka and Stoick's dragon, was attached to the side of the house. Hiccup had taken over the second floor. He had attached a large landing platform, for Toothless, which ran into a small hanger. Hiccup had designed his room to bigger than he last one and had built a door that lead to a balcony; and had made a private study room, that only he could enter.

Astrid stood in Valka's room awkwardly; feeling a little uncomfortable as she watched the older woman search through a chest tucked away in a dusty corner. A few minutes passed and Valka pulled out a long, white gown, with long loose sleeves, decorated with gold thread trimmings at the base of the skirt and neckline, and a lace-up at the back. Hiccup's mother held it out at full length towards Astrid.

"This was my wedding dress." She stated.

"It's very beautiful" Astrid replied.

Valka turned and carefully laid it on the bed next to her, and faced Astrid again.

"Astrid, do you know why I'm showing you this?"

Astrid only shook her head.

"I'm showing you this because it is a symbol of a promise I made when I married Stoick. A promise I broke." Valka said quietly. "And, I need to know if you can make, and keep that promise."

"What promise is that?"

"To stay by their side no matter what."

Astrid blinked. "I would never leave Hiccup's side." She protested.

Valka leaned forward and lightly gripped onto Astrid's shoulders. "I can see that, Astrid. But, can and will you always stand by him, no matter what?"

"Yes!" Astrid exclaimed.

Valka smiled. "Then he will do the same for you. Hiccup will always be by your side. Because I know he loves you. And you love him." She softly tipped Astrid's chin up. "I'm not saying it'll be easy. No relationship is. But, if you stand by him through all the doubt, every time he gets injured, gets sick, and through every argument; and he does the same for you-it will be all worth it in the end."

Astrid smiled as she listened to Valka. She was right. It will all be worth it. Valka had spoken from experience, and that gave her satisfaction. Before she could thank Valka, Fishlegs had barged through the front door.

"Astrid!" he yelled with a huge smile. "You've got to come, quick!"

"What? Why?" she questioned.

Fishlegs jumped up and down in excitement. "Hiccup's been spotted!"

Both women looked at each other in surprise in unison.

"He's here?!" Valka asked.

"Yes!" Fishlegs looked out the door. "He just landed in the town square."

Hiccup had been gone a month now, to Thor-knows-where, and suddenly comes out of the blue. Astrid was going to have a talk with him. Astrid rushed through the door and raced down the stairs with Valka and Fishlegs following closely.

Astrid was able to get a view of Hiccup leaping of Toothless before he ran into the forge, stumbling a bit. She picked up her pace and sprinted to the square. When she got there, everyone was surrounding the Night Fury and the forge, wanting to greet or question Hiccup. Astrid shoved and pushed her way through the mass of people and finally made her way to the front entrance of the Blacksmith's.

Quietly, she entered; stealthily making her way to cluttering noises and muttered curses. She found Hiccup leaning over chest that he only used for special commissions. She cautiously took another step towards him, as he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when he had fished out what he looking for, before grabbing his attention by clearing throat.

The response was instantaneous. He had jumped and exclaimed in fright and accidently dropping whatever he had in his arms. Turning his body in her direction, Astrid was able to get a good look at him. He seemed to be panicked and in a rush to be somewhere, by the way he was fidgeting. She took in his attire that was different, to what he usually wore, and formal. He donned a clean while tunic, with silver trimmings and a wide black leather waist belt, brown trousers, sleek black leather boots, black arm cuffs and a black cloak that covered his right side and buckled at his left shoulder. His hair was slightly messy with beads and the stupid owl feather.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Hi, Astrid! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid"

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird," She stated as Hiccup nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, weirder."

"I'm pretty sure you said those exact words seven years ago."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hiccup, what is going on? Everyone's been worried about you."

Hiccup sighed in what seemed to be annoyance, and bent down to pick up the package he had dropped. "Astrid, there is nothing to worry about. I'm fine" This didn't appease her.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you had locked yourself in your room for _weeks_ and refused to talk to people, and then fly off without an explanation and being three weeks late!"

"There have just been some urgent matters that have needed my constant attention"

Hiccup gathered the package and tucked it under his arm and tried to walk past his girlfriend. She stepped in front of him when he attempted go around her, mirroring his moves. He huffed in irritation, and opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by a loud roar from Toothless outside.

" _LET'S GO, ALREADY!_ "

Hiccup groaned and rushed past Astrid, before she could block him, and ran outside to where Toothless was waiting, rather impatiently. Astrid came out of the forge to see Hiccup jumping onto Toothless' saddle, placing his feet into the footholds. It felt weird that he no longer had to control an artificial tailfin, as Toothless' fin had grown fully back over the two year period.

"Hiccup!" a loud voice called. Said dragon rider snapped to where the voice came from, revealing it to be his father, Stoick, standing with his mother and the other dragon riders. "Where're you going?"

"Sorry, Dad! Can't explain! I'm late!"

As Astrid was about to yell out, Hiccup and Toothless suddenly took off, causing a large dust cloud to blow over the people surrounding them. By the time everyone coughed the dirt from their faces, the Night Fury was just a speck in the sky before it disappeared.

Astrid disappointedly sighed and shared a look with Valka. She was about to walk back to her house when she gazed up and saw a small piece of paper flittering in the air. She snatched it out of the air and turned it over in her hands and saw writing on the back it.

"What is it, Astrid?" Stoick asked, grabbing the attention of Fishlegs and the others.

She held the piece of paper delicately in both her hands, examining the neat Norse writing on it; a gold ink boarder of leaves and curls framing the writing. The riders leaned over Astrid's shoulder, all of them reading the writing in their heads.

 _To, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,_

 _Finn and Lissy_

 _Request your presence at their wedding_

 _The second Frjádagr of Sólmánuður, noon,_

 _At Ebony Isle_

* * *

 **Frjádagr = Friday**

 **Sólmánuður = September (I assume)**

 **Hello Readers,**

 **I know the ending is rushed; that's because I just wanted to finish it, as it was overdue.**

 **i just finished all my HSC exams (YAY!). So, i'm updating now as i won't be around for two-three weeks as i'm going on some holiday trips. I know i left you on a cliffhanger, but you're gonna have to get used to those, as there will be quite a few.**

 **I'll be introducing the OC characters soon (They won't be seen very much, but they play a very important role)**

 **A big round of applause to my editor GoddessofFanfictionn**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review**

 **Till Next Time =D**


	3. Chapter II: All Hiccup's Fault

**Chapter II: All Hiccup's Fault**

* * *

 **Hey guys, so for the wait. It's a short chapter unfortunately.**

"Are we there yet?"

Astrid's grip on the handles of the saddle tightened, turning her knuckles a blinding white. Her annoyance had reached a peak where she was practically drowning in it. After reading the invitation Hiccup, unknowingly, left behind, during his hectic get away; Astrid immediately ordered the others to prepare for a journey. She made Fishlegs search for the location of this 'Ebony' Isle, in a map book Hiccup created. Apparently, it was in an area that only Hiccup had explored.

Astrid huffed angrily. This was the fifth time Tuffnut asked that stupid question. "No, Tuffnut," she grounded. "We're not there, yet.

"When will we get there? I'm bored, and there's nothing for Barf and Belch to blow up!" He exclaimed as he leaned back to rest his head on Belch's neck, while his sister, Ruffnut snored away on her dragons head.

Astrid, grounded her teeth together in frustration and turned to yell, "WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE! NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH! OTHERWISE, THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER SEE IS ME, HURLING MY AXE AT YOU!"

That immediately got Tuffnut to shut up. Astrid huffed out an angry breath, and turned back to face the vast nothingness that surrounded them.

Valka was standing on the back of her dragon, Cloudjumper; guiding him with the movements of her feet and the trust between them. She gotten increasingly worried about Astrid. The situation had flared up the young shield-maidens temper to the point where it boiled over. Valka understood Astrid's behaviour towards Hiccup's secretive actions over the past few months, but she also knew that this wasn't the best way to deal with it.

Flying at the back of the group, Valka looked to her husband with a concerned expression. Stoick the Vast -Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe- rode beside his wife on his Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher. Having left his previous dragon, Thornado, to take care of three orphaned baby Thunderdrums -Which Tuffnut named Bing, Bam and Boom- Hiccup had introduced his father to the Rumblehorn; seeing that, both the dragon and Viking had a similar traits and were hard-headed.

Stoick felt the gaze of his wife on him and turned his head to meet Valka's worried face.

"Valka, what's wrong?" he asked

His wife sighed. "I'm concerned Stoick," she confessed. "All this mystery that surrounds Hiccup, has me fearing that it could tear our son and his friends apart; especially Astrid."

"Valka, i'm sure Hiccup has a very reasonable explanation for his recent behaviour." Stoick stated. "Besides, you should be focusing your concerns towards Astrid. With the way she's handling this, she's about ready to start Ragnarök herself." he said, as he nudged his head in the direction of Astrid at the front of the group.

"Yes, that is true" she agreed with a small chuckle.

The next few hours where uneventful. Having made only one stop at an island, they were still surrounded by the never-ending ocean. Fishlegs continuously looked up from the map, and back down to it. The edges of the paper crinkled by his firm grasp and sweaty palms, and the strong winds threatening to blow the sheet of paper away was not helping one bit. He was now starting to regret not the bring the map book with him. Thinking it was going to be too fiddly to read in the sky, and having too little time to copy the map, he merely ripped out the page they needed. He felt incredibly guilty since Hiccup put a lot of hard work into the book, he promised to somehow reattach the page. But, now he was kicking himself for not bringing the whole book.

"Fishlegs! Are we near that island yet?" Astrid called against the wind.

Taking a quick scan at the sheet he held, he tried to pin their location. But, the map was as blank as the seas around. He knew when he first saw the map they were going to have a difficult time navigating. A huge area on the map was completely empty; meaning that there was absolutely noting but ocean in that area, and if his calculations were correct, they were in the middle of it .With Hiccup the only one to have explored this vast region of emptiness they had the disadvantage. With the nearest island at _least_ a few hours away, he begrudgingly admitted, they were lost.

"How can we be lost?!" Snotlout shouted.

"It is very difficult to navigate," he shouted back. "through such a huge area of ocean, Snotlout! Especially, when we haven't been here before!"

"You have the map! You are the one we count on to guide to different locations!"

"Well, it's not my fault i didn't have time to study the maps better to make navigation easier." Fishlegs argued back.

"Oh, so it's my fault then?" Astrid joined in.

Fishlegs accusingly pointed at her. "Well, you were the one who rushed us to try and follow Hiccup, barely giving us time to properly prepare for a very unexpected trip. Into an unfamiliar area, i might add!"

"I was trying to find out what's gotten into Hiccup lately!"

"We could've questioned him when he got back!" Snotlout recoiled.

"Yeah! And allow him to return to his weird, distant self again! We finally have a glance into Hiccup's past, and i'm not passing that down. We deserve some answers!"

The argument carried on for another ten minutes.

Valka and Stoick kept their peace by keeping silent, fearing their interruptions might make it worse; but, they also wanted to see if they could resolve the issue and come to an agreement. However, the twins stared at the three bickering dragon riders in amusement. While they weren't part of it, this was the first piece of fun they had in hours.

"Can we all agree that this all Hiccup's fault?!" Snotlout asked.

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at it each other, contemplating. They were out here in the middle of nowhere _because_ of Hiccup. Their concerns for him was _because_ of his strange behaviour. And, they were relying on a piece of paper that revealed where he would be, _because Hiccup_ dropped it.

They both looked back at Snotlout and nodded their heads.

"Hey guys!" Ruffnut called. "I see something on the horizon!"

Everyone immediately snapped their gazes to the speck Ruffnut was pointing at. Astrid dug through her travel bag, and pulled put a spyglass. Bringing it to her right eye she squinted through the glass lenses as the magnified image of a ship came through. And wasn't just any ship.

"Its Johann!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"I-I-It can't be." Fishlegs stuttered. "He's trading route doesn't come out this far"

Astrid pulled the spyglass away from her eye. "Well, whatever the reason, i'm sure it's because of Hiccup."

Shortly after the demise of the Red Death, Johann had pulled into Berk's port. Stoick had become suspicious of Johann, when he didn't express surprise of seeing Hiccup alive, but rather seemed relieved. They then found out that Johann had known Hiccup was alive all this time, along with Gothi. Which resulted in a heated argument between father and son.

"Well then," Stoick announced. "Lets see what Johann has to say. Lead the way, Astrid."

With a firm nod, Astrid leaded the group of dragon riders towards Johann's ship. It didn't take long to reach him; and to say Johann was startled was an understatement.

Landing the dragons on the ship, leaving the twins and Snotlout hovering above, they advanced on Johann.

"What a surprise!" Johann enthused. "I'm surprised to see the great Chief Stoick the Vast all the way out here. What brings you here?"

"We could ask the same thing, Johann. You're way off your trading route." Stoick replied.

The trader began to sweat. "Well, i-i-i'm taking a holiday, you see. A-And i heard about this place from a-a-a friend! Yes, a friend!"

The Vikings all shared a look.

"So, you wouldn't happen to know anything about where Hiccup could be going to?" Astrid questioned suspiciously, as she pulled her axe off from her back and began to finger the blade.

"Why of course not!" Johann gulped loudly. "How would i know anything about the Wedding?"

"We never said he was going to a wedding." Valka stated.

Before Johann could blink, Astrid had tackled the trader to the deck of the ship and pinned him there with her foot, and pointed her axe to threateningly to his neck.

"Tell us what you know!" she demanded.

"Alright, alright, i'll tell you!" He put his hands up in surrender. "Hiccup asked me to come here so he'd be able to collect an item."

"What was it?" Fishlegs asked.

"They were rings," Johann answered as Astrid let him up. "He gave them to me for safekeeping. He didn't want me to come to Berk or the sanctuary as he was busy with something else."

"Do you know what he was busy with?"

"I'm sorry Master Fishlegs, I'm afraid I do not know. All I know is that he needed to collect rings off me to bring to a wedding he is attending. Apparently, these people are very important to him."

"Have you met them" Valka asked.

"Once or twice ; I visit them when my schedule allows it, which isn't very often , but they are lovely people, and they treat Hiccup like family."

Astrid held her axe at Johann's throat again. "So you know where the island is then?"

"Yes, I do," he chuckles nervously. "Continue heading Northeast, you should reach it within the hour."

Strapping her axe back on her back, Astrid mounted Stormfly "Thank you Johann, you've been a really big help."

"Don't mention it. _Please_." he pleaded.

Astrid gave no answer. Stormfly took off in the air, followed by the other dragons, and lead the group Northeast.

True to his word, the riders had reached an island within the hour. And they could see why it was called 'Ebony Isle'. The island was large and in a rough circular shape, there were no mountains but a beach circled the island, but not with sand; ebony black pebbles encompassed the outside of the island before it met with white sand. Tropical trees covered the island, giving shade to village in the middle.

Landing on the beach and entering through the trees, Astrid began to think of ways they could approach this. Too focused on getting answers to Hiccup's weird behaviour, she forgot that just waltzing in there and questioning Hiccup upfront would seem hostile to these people. They didn't know the people of this island and there was the high possibility of them having a different culture to Berk. Before long they were at a gate built into a high wooden wall that was circling the village.

Astrid was brought out of thinking when she was suddenly pulled back by Fishlegs. Turning around to shout at him, a loud ' _thwack_ ' noise caused her to look back at where she was standing two seconds ago. A long staff, bound in tight strips of black leather, with a large jagged blade on both ends was sticking out of the tree, she was just standing next to.

"What is your business, here?"

All heads turned to the owner of the voice.

A tall and lean woman stood ten metres. She had dark caramel skin with dark brown curly hair that reached down to her hips. She wore a dark turquoise dress that split at on the sides, brown tights and knee-high black leather boots. A grey fur collar was attached to the back and sides of the neckline of the dress and her metal armguards wear sharp and threatening.

Stoick took the moment to answer.

"I'm Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. we came here to look for my son, Hiccup?"

"Why?" the woman bluntly asked.

"We need to ask him some questions." Astrid answered.

"Why?" The woman shot back.

"The reason doesn't concern you"

"It does concern me," The woman walked to the tree and took the staff out of the tree with one mighty pull. "Hiccup is a very important to this village, we owe a lot. Besides, how do I now you're not lying? For all I know, you could be spy's, working for warlords."

She twirled the staff expertly in her right hand, her piercing chocolate brown eyes glaring thoughtfully at them. Astrid met her sharp gaze, fingering twitching, yearning to grip the handle of her axe.

"Listen," Astrid barked. "I don't know who you think you are, but, I'm not going to let you get in the way of seeing my boyfriend!"

The woman pointed the bladed staff at Astrid. "Are you challenging me?"

Astrid snatched her axe from her back. "You bet i am"

Stoick and the others moved back. They all knew not to get in Astrid's way when she was fighting in a duel, and they did not want to be collateral damage.

The woman advanced first. Swing her double-bladed staff at Astrid. The latter dodged by jumping back. Astrid hefted her axe and swung from underneath. The other woman blocked the swing, and stabbed one of the ends of her staff into the ground and propelled herself over Astrid. As she landed, Astrid turned to face her opponent, but was met with a kick to the stomach, sending her back two metres.

Astrid back-flipped, she up-righted herself, swaying a bit on unsteady legs. She regained her balance and rushed at the woman, jumping up into the air with her axe held over her head. The woman lowered herself to the ground, with one leg bent underneath her and the other outstretched; the woman gripped her staff with both hands and held it out in from of her and blocked the blow from Astrid's axe.

The woman pushed Astrid's axe off and spun counter-clockwise, running her outstretched leg across the ground and into Astrid's leg, effectively tripping her. The young shield-maiden laid on her back, dazed. Astrid was met with a blade to her throat.

"Had enough?" the woman mocked.

Astrid growled and was about to show the woman a piece of her mind, when a voice called out-

"Enough!"

Everyone, including the woman turned to see Hiccup, casually, standing at the gate, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hiccup!" the riders exclaimed.

Hiccup gently smiled before walking up to them. "I expected you guys to be here sooner. I'm pretty sure i left enough breadcrumbs for you to follow." he said calmly.

"Well, after you left," Snotlout retorted. "You lead us into unfamiliar territory, causing us to get lost by Fishface here. All the while, dealing with the twins complaining, and Astrid's obsessions in finding you."

Hiccup chuckled. "I can't believe you guys actually went through that, just to find me."

"Hiccup, we should get inside." the woman stated. "The ceremony's about to start"

"Of course," Hiccup agreed. "Come on guys, we should get ready."

"Oh no!" Astrid yelled. "You're telling us whats going on right now! What's this island? Who is she? And, what in the name of Helheim is happening?!"

Hiccup sighed. HE shared a look with the woman, who nodded her head lightly. "Well, to answer those questions, Astrid. We're on Ebony Island, a sheltered refuge for a tribe who only wishes to live in peace." He used his hands to gesture to the woman. "This is Celestia. She is a very good friend of mine and one of the best warriors this world has ever seen.

"And to answer your final question, Milady. We are attending a wedding."

 **Hello Readers,**

 **HAPPY SNOGGLETOG!**

 **Sorry this took long to get out. I finished high school and went on a holiday to Papua new Guinea (Which was AWESOME!). Anyway, I haven't been in the writing mood and had trouble figuring out the plot for this chapter.**

 **I wish you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please review**

 **Till Next time =D**


	4. Chapter III: The Forgotten Tribe

**I am so so sorry for not updating in seven f**king months! Blame it on life, no motivation, other fanfiction ideas that keep popping in my head, no internet, and just pure laziness. To be honest, i just gave up on this chapter.**

* * *

 ** _The Forgotten Tribe_**

 _Ebony Isle_

Valka had seen a lot in the twenty-one years she was gone. She had come across new islands, where they worshipped dragons as their gods. She'd been to places where dragons were considered myths. She'd seen the wonders and the horrors of the world. Valka had encountered a lot of things, but never in her wildest dreams, did she think she'd encounter such secrecy from her son.

Hiccup had explained the kind of treatment he went through when he was on Berk; and she could understand the reason for his trust issues. Valka knew the kind of doubt that lurked in the back of his mind. She didn't believe him when he said that Berk was now at peace with the dragons, stating it was impossible; but he proved her wrong.

She would always regret her decision to not return to Berk, thinking it was safer for Stoick and Hiccup. But, she would never regret the day when she met her son for the first time in twenty-one years. Valka didn't expect to be snatched from her dragons back when she ventured near a mountain surrounded in thick fog. And, she wouldn't change that day for anything.

Valka gazed around in wonder.

The village that stood before her was bustling in life. Loud chatter filled the air; people carried woven baskets filled with fresh fruit and vegetables. Children ran around chasing each other, calling out playfully in a strange language. From what Valka could tell, they were standing at the edge of the town square. The vast space was surrounded by small cottage-like huts and a thick forest of tall tropical trees and flower bushes. Wooden tables were spread around in the square with huge plates of steaming food and assorted fruit. To the side, a group of young girls and boys in colourful clothing were practicing an unfamiliar dance performance.

"What is this place, son?" Valka asked.

Hiccup and the tall woman, Celestia, stopped and turned to face them. "This is the village of Ebony Isle," said Hiccup. "Home, and safe haven, to the Forgotten Tribe."

"'Forgotten Tribe'?" Snotlout mocked. "What a dumb name. I've heard better." The woman growled at the comment, making the black-haired Viking falter. "But, i've heard worse too."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I know you guys have a lot of questions; they'll be answered later. Right now, Celestia and i have to go."

"Where are you going?" asked Astrid.

"I take it you've all read the invitation?" They all nodded in response. "Well, the bride, Lissy, is Celestia's sister. And, Lissy is not an official member of the tribe. So, it is required that after the couple have taken their vows, a private ceremony is to take place, so Lissy will be an official member of the tribe."

"But, wouldn't she become a part of the tribe when she married her partner?" wondered Stoick.

"In some marriage traditions, yes." answered Celestia. "But, it's different here." She turned to Hiccup. "We better hurry. We don't want to them waiting."

Hiccup nodded to Celestia and faced his attention to his friends and parents. "Listen, Celestia and I have to go. You guys stay here and help out the villagers." With that, Hiccup and the tall woman rushed away in the direction of a larger hut at the top of a small hill.

Astrid was about to call out to him; she had many questions that were left unanswered. However, she stopped herself when she felt a pull at her arm. An elderly woman; with a walking cane and wearing purple robes, was lightly tugging at her arm. The lady passed her a large bowl of steaming white grains, and another bowl that contained a thick yellow substance with potatoes, and smelled rich in spices.

The woman pointed to a large table in the middle of the town square, where a few other people were gathering around. "Inga! Inga!"

"You want me to take these over there?" Astrid asked holding the bowls.

"Inga!" the woman repeated, and tapped the back of Astrid's legs with her cane. Urging her to move.

"Ok, ok. I'm going"

The rest of the group watched in confusion as Astrid left, and as the old woman shuffled closer towards Fishlegs. She lightly took hold of his arm cuff and began to lead him away; despite his protests.

Tuffnut and Snotlout snickered as the Ingerman family member was dragged away by an old lady. However, their laughing was halted when a shadow loomed over them. The two Vikings looked up hesitantly.

A large, muscular man; covered in tattoos and holding an axe in each hand stood behind them, with an expressionless, but stern face. The man shoved an axe into Snotlout and Tuffnut's hands, before sharply pointing at a group of buff men busy swinging axes over their heads, and slamming them down on pieces of wood; chopping them into two pieces in a single swing. Both Vikings gulped at the sight.

Very soon, Hiccup's parents and friends were all pulled away by the villagers. Stoick had joined Snotlout and Tuffnut in chopping wood, Valka and Ruffnut went with a group of women who gathered fruits from gardens and trees. Astrid continued to help people out set out the table, and Fishlegs had been dragged off, by the old woman, to assist the people in cooking. The dragons had been led to a building that house large stables; apparently, these villagers were quite comfortable with dragons, despite living in an island that didn't have any. Valka wondered if her son had anything to do with that.

Valka allowed herself some time to take in the village around her. It was bustling with so much life; yet, it was so peaceful. The people on the island were so welcoming and weren't wary of them at all.

"Hello there."

Hiccup's mother turned to see a young woman standing behind her. The woman was short and and thin, her hair a dark chestnut brown; tied loosely with a purple band. Her brown eyes sparkled kindness and her thin lips sweetly smiled. She wore a baggy, olive green shirt, and a dark purple skirt. But, what caught Valka's eye was that the woman was pregnant.

The young woman held out her hand in greeting, and Valka lightly took it.

"You must be Hiccup's mother, correct?" the woman spoke with a slight accent.

"Yes," Valka replied. "And who might you be?"

The woman giggled. "My name's Marina. I'm so happy to finally meet Hiccup's family. He's told us so much about you!"

"I hope they're all good things." stated Astrid as she came up beside them.

"I assure you they were." answered Marina

"Marina!" a voice called.

"Over here, Lucas!"

A man with uneven black hair, and a short sword strapped to his waist approached.

"What have I told you about, running off?" The man exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, dear." Marina answered. "I just got excited, and wanted to meet Hiccup's friends."

"Well, can you please try not to do that. You know I can't follow you all the time to make sure you're safe."

The group of Vikings watched the two exchange conversation, but their focus was on the man, now known as Lucas. They stared at him; more precisely, the red blindfold over his eyes and the dark scars peeking out from behind it.

"You know you don't have to constantly check on me, Lucas," the couple continued to bicker.

"I just worry that something might happen"

"Nothing's going to happen, Lucas" Marina consoled. "I'm fine. the baby's fine" she leaned up to give him a peak on his lips. "Everything's fine"

The couple embraced before turning to the Vikings. They both went red when they realised they still had an audience.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Marina. "How embarrassing. Lucas, these are Hiccup's family and friends"

"Hello everyone. Pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out in greeting.

"Likewise" said Valka as she shook his hand.

"Sorry, for asking so bluntly," Astrid said. "But, are you blind?"

"why else would i wear a blindfold?" Lucas answered. "Yes, i am blind. And you're probably wondering about the scar. Well, i haven't always been blind. About seven years ago, i sacrificed my eyes to protect my loved ones."

"Does it have anything to do with those scars on your arms?" astrid asked, glancing down to the dark, ragged, lines that covered his arms. But, looking closely, she realised marina, as well as everyone else in the village was covered in the same kind of scars.

Lucas and Marina suddenly shifted uncomfortably. "Yes," Lucas answered. "But, it's not a story for a joyous occasion."

"Speaking of which," said Marina. "Here they come!"

Everyone turned to look up upon the top of a small hill where a little hut rested. In front of it stood Hiccup and Celestia, and two other people. Valka assumed that they were the bride and groom. The man was tall with long, dirty blonde, hair and a lightly freckled face. The woman next to him was slightly shorter, with short, brown, curly hair wearing a white gown.

The people of the village began to crowd around the bottom of hill as a man stepped out the hut, and stood in front of the four people. He was a large man with a long white beard and a brown coat with grey fur, and held a thick, wooden, walking cane.

"Rejoice!" the man announced. "Today, we celebrate the joining of Finn and Lissy. This is a most joyous occasion for us all. And here to witness this event with us is our good friend Hiccup and his friends and family. May the gods look down on these people and bless their future. Now, let us enjoy the festivities of this celebration!"

The village cheered as the bride and groom held hands and made their way down the hill and into the village. Upbeat, festive music began to play and dancers performed in the village square.

Hiccup walked down the hill with the large man by his side, while Celestia went a different direction into the surrounding forest. When the two stood before the group of vikings, Valka could see that this man, while his physique was intimidating, his grey eyes held a calm excitement and a gentleness.

"My friends!" the man boomed. "Welcome to our island, and may i say it is a pleasure to finally meet all of you. I am Chief Aharon, but by most i am known as 'Abba'"

"It is a pleasure to meet you too." said Stoick. "Might i ask, how you know my son?"

Abba laughed. "Ha, ha, ha! Of course! He saved our entire village from slavery from a ruthless warlord. We owe him our lives, and are forever grateful to him."

"Abba." Hiccup coughed, nudging the man lightly with his elbow.

"and what warlord would this be?" Stoick questioned.

Getting the message, Abba replied- "None of any concern, he is now gone. Please, come join the village in the celebrations."

Before anyone could protest, Hiccup and Abba, had already walked off, and the group had no choice but to follow them.

Astrid immediately went up to Hiccup's side.

The festivities went on till late in the night. A large bonfire had been lit, and endless meals were served out. A group of dancers in grass skirts and silk veils performed, what they called, the 'Fire in the wind'. A traditional dance were women fluidly mimicked the movements of flames in a breeze, while the men beat intensely and loudly on drums, was what Hiccup explained.

Hiccup had gotten up and joined in in one of the dances where they switched partners in two rotating circles. Astrid had let him introduce to some of them, and taught her the steps to a slow dance.

The dragons had reunited with their riders and idly sat by them as they too enjoyed themselves, by feasting on the piles of fish.

When the excitement calmed down and some of the people retired to their homes, Hiccup and Astrid sat by each other while Toothless curled up behind them.

"These people must mean a lot to you." Astrid stated.

"Yes, they do." Hiccup replied, as he watched his parents have a conversation with Lucas and Marina, on the other side of the square. "They're like family to me."

"Hiccup, you have family on Berk too."

"What're you getting at, Astrid?"

"I'm saying that," she gripped his arm, tightly. "your parents, your friends, me. Everyone on Berk, is your family. And yet, we hardly even know you. You don't tell us about the five years you were gone, you act distant and push people away. I'm glad, thrilled even, that we met these people. It gives us an idea of what you've been up to. But, it still raises so many questions. And, it feels like you trust these people more than you trust us. Please Hiccup, i beg of you. You've been acting really strange recently, and it's making us worried. Can you please just tell us, what's going on?"

Hiccup stared at her for a moment, before looking over the village and turning back to her.

"Astrid, please, understand me when i say this. The reason i don't tell anyone about my past is to keep you and everyone else safe. Believe me, it kills me to not say anything to you guys, but i do it for a reason. And it's to protect you."

"But, we don't need protection, Hiccup. We're Vikings, we can handle anything."

Hiccup smiled softly and gently tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. "One of the things i'll always love about you is your determination. I understand your concern Astrid, but trust me when i say this; the things i have done and experienced in the past, are dangerous. I need you to trust me on this, Astrid. Until the time comes where i really need to tell you; it's best for my secrets, to stay secrets."

Astrid sighed. "I'm not going to say i like, and agree with you. But, i'll go along with it. Just remember that this isn't over."

"Of course, Milady." Hiccup chuckled. "For now, lets just enjoy the night."

 _Somewhere in the vast ocean_

The cold, salty air bit and shaved at withered skin of sailors, who were prepping the large ship for an oncoming storm. The ship tilted side to side by the rough tides and the relentless winds carried by the brewing dark clouds overhead.

Down in the private cabin of the ship, sat a man; hunched over a table made of a strong oak wood that was overloaded with parchment scrolls and a few solid gold ornaments. With a feather quill in his hand, the man scratched down notes onto a map that lay in front of him, detailing a plan of attack.

Satisfied with his plan, and its possible outcome; the man stabbed a thin dagger into the painted island they were approaching. Pushing his chair back, he stood up and paced from one side of the room and to the other. He had been irked to find out that one of his important allies had been found murdered. Drago Bludvist, was an important asset to his whole operation, but he no longer remained; trapped within an icy tomb, along with his fleet.

A tired moan from the cabins built-in bed jerked the mans attention. He smiled darkly as he had forgotten about the boy. The same boy he broke out of Loki's Exile. He walked over to the cot, where a young man slept; his long dirty blonde hair fanned out over a pillow and a black fur cape draped over him acting as blanket. The boy claimed a stomach ale and attempted to sleep it off. The man smirked, drinking in the sight. This boy was the most crucial piece to the plan, along with their intended target. The boy would have his brother again. They would be a family again.

The man turned to look at the map sprawled out on the table, staring directly at where the dagger had been stabbed. And the words written under it:

 _Paradise Sanctuary_

* * *

 **Hello Readers,**

 **You've finally met some of the OC's. These OC's won't appear a lot, but, they are essential to the story.**

 **I really don't want to give you guys spoilers, but in the next chapter, that's when things get a bit more serious. The veil of mystery, that's been killing you all, will start to lift.**

 **This is a reply to 'Guest' who reviewed on my first book 'Goodbye':**

 **I did say this is a trilogy. 'Goodbye' is the first book, and 'Shadows of the Past' is the second, there was a two year gap between them. The third book is the continuation of the second book. What happened between Hiccup and the 'Man', developed during the five years he was gone.**

 **As for a prequel, i am planning on writing one, and it will be the whole story of what happened with Hiccup and the 'Man'. But, I won't write it until I finish this trilogy.**

 **Now, I'm going to try and get off my lazy ass and write some more chapters, cause i want this trilogy finished.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Please Review.**

 **Till Next Time =D**


End file.
